Do You Remember
by Ja-Neigh-Neigh
Summary: On Gil's 13th birthday all the guppies were enjoying themselves. That was until they got their last surprise. When the guppies get caught in a horrible car accident everything changes. Follow the guppies as they try to restore their old life and bring back a good friend.


"That was the best movie ever!" Gil shouted as he swam toward the car with the other guppies.

The guppies all hopped into the back seat of Mr. And Mrs. Gordon's huge van each wearing huge smiles. Even Nonny was smiling. The guppies continued to talk about the movie as Mr. Gordon started driving.

"Well are you enjoying you're 13th birthday Gil?" Mr. Gordon asked from behind the wheel.

"YES!" Gil shouted.

As Molly, Gil's best friend, sat between Gil and Deema she thought back to what the day had been like. She remembered getting to Gil's house at 3:00 pm with the rest of the guppies and dropping of their presents. After that they went outside to play fishketball for an hour and that's when the first surprise happened. At around 4:00 Gil's mom came outside and announced they were going to see a fishketball game; the BubbleTuckey Twisters VS the Big Bubble City Bears.

Gil was ecstatic. He started jumping up and downs yelling 'thank you' at about 150 km/per hour. At 4:30 we all packed into the Gordon's huge van. People who didn't know the Gordon's very well found it strange for them to have an 8 passenger car since Gil was an only child, but those who knew the Gordon's knew it was because they usually drove the guppies around too, not just Gil.

Gil's next surprise occurred at the fishketball court. When the guppies got there at 5:00 they were the only ones in there (besides the BubbleTucky Twisters who were practicing)

"Mr. Gordon?" Goby asked politely. "When does the game start?"

"6:00." Mr. Gordon stated simply.

"6:00!?" Gil exclaimed " So why are we here now!? It's only 5:00 o clo-"

A new voice cut off Gil's rant.

"Hello, Is this Mr. Gil Gordon and his friends?" The voice asked from being the guppies.

The guppies all turned around and gasped! It was Craig Shellington. The best shooter in the NFL (National FishketbalL League) and he was Gil's favorite player. The tall lobster stood behind Gil with a grin spinning the fishketball on his finger. The guppies started freaking. Then to top it off Craig asked them to if they wanted to practice with the BubbleTucky Twisters. So as you'd expect they all shouted yes.

When the guppies practiced with The BubbleTucky Twisters 'till 6:00 and they received and signed photograph of Craig and Gil got a fishketball signed by the whole team. When the game ended at 7:30 (BubbleTuckey twisters won 10 to 4) the guppies all piled into the van and headed toward the theater. They chose the new thriller movie that came out the week before and then went to grab some tickets. The guppies refused to take their eyes of the loved it. And now that brings us to where we are now. The guppies are on their way home to have cake and open presents and then go to bed (it's a sleepover but the girls sleep in one room and the boys in another).

Molly looked over at her friends who were all chatting happily. Their eyes were bloodshot from staring at the movie screen for too long and because it was 10:00, but they were all enjoying themselves.

And then it happened...

As Mrs. Gordon drove down highway a truck veered towards them. The car was going way to fast on the slick wet roads (it started raining at 8:00). And when Molly saw the driver of the truck, a young teenage snail, he was texting and taking swigs of beer at the same time. The two other people in the car were texting as well and looked pretty drunk themselves.

Molly screamed as the truck lurched beside them on the driver's side were Gil sat and then spun it of control and rammed into the van, most of the weight landing were Gil sat. Soon all the guppies were screaming and crying as the van and the truck spun into a ditch, the truck landing on the van. Molly felt a sharp pain in her left arm. The sounds of the guppies screaming and cries for help soon filled the van. Even though she tried to resist Molly soon began to slip out of consciousness. The last thing she remembered was the guppies screaming and what looked like blood running down the seat...

Molly's eyes quickly fluttered open. She was in a hospital bed and she could feel the numerous cuts and bruises on her skin. As she began to sit up she noticed the oxygen mask around her face. She slowly took it off and stared around the hospital room. She looked down at her left arm which was wrapped in a cast and for a minute she forgot what had happened. Then the horrible memories of the crash came flooding into her mind. Molly sat up feeling limp and scared. She started calling for her friends and Mr. And Mrs. Gordon. She began sobbing and very soon a nurse rushed into the room. The nurse was a pudgy and friendly looking snail.

"What's wrong dear" The nurse asked.

"W-where are my fr-friends" Molly sobbed.

"They're fine." The nurse said flashing an unconvincing smile.

"Everyone?" Molly ventured.

"The only ones with serious injuries are the drunk drivers of the truck and..." the nurse stopped herself.

"And who?" Molly cried.

"No one, don't worry yourself." The nurse lied.

"Who!?" Molly insisted.

"It's fine." The nurse lied again.

"No..." Molly sobbed. "Please tell me the truth..."

The nurse looked into Molly's sad eyes and took a deep breath.

"The only other person with serious injuries is... Gil Gordon."


End file.
